


Complication

by Agent_Hellcat



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fighting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Hellcat/pseuds/Agent_Hellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Gina Graves has been sent to kill Loki and rescue Clint Barton. The mission doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up slowly. My head throbbed and I groaned as I blinked slowly, trying to get my bearings. I was lying on something hard and unforgiving, and as I came fully awake I realized that it was a stone floor. I rolled to a sitting position and propped myself against a wall. Looking around I could see that it was a kind of cell. It looked to be about ten feet by ten feet. The walls were made of gray stone, with no windows. There was no bed, not even a cot. Just a sink and a toilet in the corner. 

“What the hell?” Quickly I searched myself. My sidearm and holster were gone, as was my ankle holster with my backup weapon. The knife I always wore in a sheath on my belt was also gone. Damn.

I pushed myself to my feet and went to the door. It was made of solid metal, with no openings, not even a peephole. I tried the knob. Locked. Of course.

I slapped the door, lightly. No sense in breaking my hand. “Hey!”

I could hear footsteps outside the cell. They came to a stop outside the door. I jumped back, readying myself for anything.

The door opened and a man stepped into the cell. I gasped when I saw him. It was _him_ , Loki, the crazy god we had been hunting for weeks. 

“Oh good. You’re awake.” He looked me over, smirking. 

He stood before me, his body blocking the door. He was wearing a gray suit with an emerald colored tie. His long black hair tumbled to his shoulders. His skin was quite pale and his deep green eyes bored into mine. I was surprised to feel a tiny spark of attraction. He did have that bad boy look about him that made my knees quiver when I was in high school.

Adrenaline cleared my head and the memories rushed into my brain, fast and furious. I had been part of a S.H.I.E.L.D. squad tasked with tracking down a new lead. An informant had told us that Loki had set up headquarters in a warehouse on the waterfront. The intel seemed good. The informant was a defector who had had enough of the crazy god’s antics. We moved in with a small force of about fifteen heavily armed agents. 

We should have known that it seemed a little too easy, but we had been hunting the crazy bastard for weeks with nothing to show for it. He was always one step ahead of us. We were frustrated, eager for any break at all, so we jumped when we got the tip. Sure enough, it was a trap. Loki’s men were waiting for us, a force more than twice the size of our squad. We fought hard and we took a lot of them down, but in the end it was a slaughter. 

Was I the only survivor? I remembered getting shot in the legs and stomach. The pain was excruciating and there was a lot of blood. But now when I ran my hands over the places where I had been shot, there was no pain. My limbs were a little stiff, but that was all. How could this be? 

“You’re probably wondering why you’re alive when all of your colleagues weren’t as fortunate,” Loki said. His voice was silky smooth and insufferably smug. “You were pretty badly wounded, but I healed you. A little Asgardian first aid. Now you’re as good as new. You’re welcome.”

I didn’t say a word. I didn’t have to speak to him. I focused on evaluating my surroundings, glancing around the cell, looking for anything I could use as a weapon. There was nothing.

“Not in a talkative mood, are we?” That smug voice was really getting on my nerves.

Without being really sure I was going to do it, I launched myself at him. If I could knock him over, I might be able to make a break for it. 

Loki raised a hand and it was as if that hand shoved me backwards. I fell hard to the stone floor. A shock of pain vibrated up my spine. I gasped and glared up at him.

“I can’t let you leave, dear,” he said. “I have plans for you.”

“If you spared me just so you could torture me for information ‒” I began.

A booming laugh interrupted me.

“Oh my dear, if I torture you, it will be strictly for my own amusement,” he said. “I already have all the information I could possibly want about your little organization. In case you’ve forgotten, I have a rather _substantial_ asset on my side.”

My heart began to race. Barton. That’s who he was talking about. Our top agent who had turned and joined this monster’s side weeks ago. The story was that Loki had used some kind of magic spell to hypnotize him. Our orders were simple: Kill Loki and bring Clint Barton back alive. But now it looked as if both objectives were out of reach.

“Would you like to see your former colleague? For old times’ sake? I’m sure you two have lots to talk about.” Without waiting for an answer he walked to the doorway and called, “Barton, would you come in here, please?”

My breath stopped in my throat as Clint Barton entered the room. As frightened as I was I couldn’t help admiring that cocky stride of his as he took up a position next to the crazy god. He wore his S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform: black jacket, black pants, black boots and the black fingerless gloves that always made my heart skip a beat. From my spot on the floor I was able to appreciate how the clothes clung to his muscular body. The view reminded me of my personal reason for wanting him back alive.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” he said.

“Yes, Agent Barton. I have brought an old friend to visit. I’m sure you remember Agent Gina Graves.”

He looked at me for the first time and I was struck by his eyes. I had always found them stunning, but now they captivated me for a totally different reason. They glowed a bright blue, blazing from his sockets like a couple of lamps. It was freaky as hell. 

What kind of supernatural shit was this?

“Yes, Gina, I remember you,” he said. His voice was flat and without emotion. His face was blank. 

“Clint?” I said. “Why did you switch sides? What the hell are you doing? Don’t just stand there like a lump! Help me kill this sonofabitch!”

He frowned at me. “Why would I want to do that?”

My mouth dropped open. “Why? _Because he’s the bad guy, dumbass!_ We’re the good guys! You’re supposed to be on the same side as me!”

“I’m afraid your friend needs to be brought up to speed, Agent Barton,” said Loki. “She needs to understand that there’s a new sheriff in town, as it were.” He turned to me. “You see, my dear, Agent Barton has…how do you Americans say it? He has switched teams. He’s joined the winning side. Isn’t that right, Agent Barton?” He reached out and stroked the other man’s cheek with his long pale fingers.

Clint leaned into Loki’s caress and his lips twitched into a smile. “Yes, sir,” he said. “The winning side.”

Oh, shit.

Loki looked back at me, smirking. “My side is the side to take,” he said. “And I am loyal to those who are loyal to me. Can your S.H.I.E.L.D. masters say the same? They sent you on a suicide mission. Did they even tell you what you were up against? What I am capable of?”

I didn’t answer him. He was right. We hadn’t known everything about this crazy bastard before the mission. But we were on a hunt and extract mission – how much did we need to know? How high of a security clearance did you need to put a bullet in someone’s head?

Loki turned to Clint. “Why don’t you escort our guest to the chamber?”

Without a word Clint stepped forward, grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. His fingers bit into my flesh but I didn’t make a sound. I didn’t help or hinder as he led me out of the cell and into the hall. It was hard to keep pace with him as he pulled me down the hall and up a flight of stairs. I labored to keep my breathing even. 

I glanced at him. His face was like a mask. Those weirdly glowing eyes stared straight ahead. 

“What happens in the chamber?” I asked as we reached the top of the stairs. I tried to keep my voice neutral. From here on out it was crucial that I not show any sign of weakness.

Clint didn’t answer. He opened a door at the top of the stairs and pulled me with him into a long corridor. He dragged me down the hall and stopped outside a door. He shoved it open, yanked me inside and turned on the light. 

I looked around. I was expecting a torture chamber, but it was just an ordinary bedroom. The only furniture was a small loveseat in the corner, a mid-sized armoire along the wall, and a huge bed in the middle of the room. The bed had an old-fashioned wrought iron headboard with chains attached to it. The chains ended in leather cuffs.

I swallowed hard. I had a very good idea of who was meant to wear those chains.

Loki swaggered into the room behind us and said to Clint, “Agent Barton, would you excuse us for a moment? I would like to speak to our guest privately.”

“Yes, sir.” Clint turned on his heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. It killed me to see him being so deferential to this monster.

Once the door closed Loki turned to me. He closed the distance between us until there was less than a foot of space. I wanted to step back but made myself hold my ground.

“Agent Graves,” he said. I was surprised to see his expression become thoughtful – even kindly.

“What do you want?”

He glanced at the door and then turned back to me. “I know that you have…feelings for Barton.”

I snorted. “Feelings? You’ve murdered so many people and now you want to talk about my feelings? What’s next? We start doing each other’s hair?”

“Your bluster is merely a smokescreen. There is no need to pretend. I know the truth. Barton told me everything.”

“Did he, now.” It was a struggle to keep my voice calm. Had Clint told Loki about that night at Joe’s Pub? If so, he had probably done so under duress. But I still couldn’t help feeling betrayed. 

The memories beat on my brain. The post-mission celebration at the pub. A few beers and I finally worked up the courage to tell Clint how I felt about him and ask him if he felt the same way. Followed by silence from him that seemed to last forever, giving me my answer before he said a word. 

_“I’m sorry, Gina. I don’t feel that way about you. I think it’s better if we just stay friends.”_

“He loves someone else. You know who.” 

Oh, I knew all right. Romanoff. The superstar. It was the worst-kept secret in the organization. Sometimes the other agents made bets on how soon it would be before the two of them became official. I went along with these bets, never letting anyone see how I died a little inside each time the subject came up.

I glared at Loki. “Who he loves is none of my business. I have a job to do. And right now, that job is to kill you and bring him back to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“That should be interesting, since you have no weapons. But by all means, feel free to try.”

Damn him, he was right. My weapons were gone and he had powerful magic at his disposal. I had already gotten a taste of his power back in the cell. I would just have to bide my time and look for my opportunity. Or perhaps I could create one.

Loki smiled at me. It was an almost friendly smile. “But why must we be enemies, Agent Graves? I admire you. You are a warrior. I saw how you handled yourself at the warehouse.”

“You mean the ambush that you set up.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “Let’s not quibble over semantics. The point is, I saw your courage and your determination. You were badly hurt but you still kept fighting until you succumbed to your injuries. I knew you were something special. I knew you were meant for something better than dying on a filthy warehouse floor. So I saved you.”

“Saved me for what?”

“You’re very much like Barton, you know. And…you’re very much like me.”

I shook my head. “I am _nothing_ like you.”

He raised his eyebrows. “I beg to differ. We both know what it’s like to be cast aside in favor of the more popular choice. We both know what it’s like to not fit in. We both know how it feels to be hungry, wanting to prove yourself, only to be denied the opportunity as the popular choice takes the spotlight yet again.”

“So now you’re my therapist?” I wanted to laugh but couldn’t quite manage it. He was a little too close to the truth.

“Agent Graves, I want you to join Barton on my team. The winning team.”

“You’re offering me a job? Seriously?”

“They don’t appreciate you at S.H.I.E.L.D. They sent you into a slaughter today. Do you think they would have done that with their precious Romanoff? You’re every bit as skilled as she is, but you’ll never rise any higher than the level you are at now. You will never be part of the elite team, even though you deserve it. Whereas with me…the sky’s the limit. We can rule the world, the three of us.”

I stared at him. My rational mind knew that he was stroking my ego for his own ends, but it still felt good to hear him say those words. Everybody wants to be noticed, and sometimes I did feel unappreciated at S.H.I.E.L.D. It seemed as if I was getting more than my share of scut work lately. Maybe I was just disgruntled because of the disappointment with Clint. Hell, I didn’t know. But Loki’s words were touching chords within me. I had to resist him if I didn’t want to end up with blue halogen lamps for eyes. 

In a cold voice I said, “Clint’s only on your team because you screwed up his mind somehow. And I’m not interested in ruling anything. There’s no way in hell I’ll join you.”

He cocked his head to one side and his smile grew wider. I did not trust that smile. “What if I sweeten the deal?”

“Sweeten it how? I get my own key to the executive washroom?”

His smile widened. “Better than that. Remember, I control his mind. I can plant a little suggestion in there. I can arrange it so that he will want only you. Desire only you. _You_ , Agent Graves, not Romanoff. He will come to your bed and pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams. It will be as if she never existed for him. And once we conquer S.H.I.E.L.D., you and Barton can kill her together. You can do it slowly or quickly. You can rip out her heart while it’s still beating. Don’t tell me that doesn’t appeal to you.”

“It doesn’t.” It really didn’t. Yes, I was angry and hurt, but those feelings were directed at Clint, not Natasha Romanoff. She had never done anything to me. I didn’t hate her, I wanted to _be_ her. 

And yet…there was a part of me that thrilled to Loki’s suggestion of killing her. It had something to do with wanting to get rid of a romantic rival, of course. But it also involved that dark part of my soul that had always been attracted to chaos and mayhem and violence. I joined the military and then S.H.I.E.L.D. because I understood that a structured environment would help me control and channel these darker impulses. I had jammed them down into the deepest chamber of my psyche, but sometimes they popped up to the surface. Like they were doing now, with a little help from my wounded heart and my anger. Not to mention Loki’s ego massage.

I said it again, in a slightly stronger voice: “It doesn’t appeal to me.”

“You’re turning me down? Are you seriously telling me that you don’t want what I’m offering?”

I swallowed hard. “Yes,” I said. “I don’t want it.”

“Liar,” said Loki. “You want it. I can see it in your eyes. But you’re like too many of the others on this wretched planet. You’re timid. You’re afraid to take what’s rightfully yours.”

“I’m not afraid of anything. I just don’t want your deal, that’s all.”

“I’m offering you the chance to have the man of your dreams. You would pass that up?”

“Yes,” I said. 

“Why?” He looked genuinely puzzled.

A sudden rush of emotion overwhelmed me. “Because he wouldn’t be truly mine,” I whispered. It was hard to speak past the blockage that had suddenly appeared in my throat. “It wouldn’t be real. You say he would desire me. But he wouldn’t love me, would he? That’s not something you can force, for all your magic. What good is having his body if I can’t have his heart?” 

Tears blurred my vision and I blinked them back. I felt disgusted with myself.

Loki stared at me as if I had spoken in some obscure language. He shook his head. His green eyes grew cold and his lip curled. My stomach clenched. 

“You ungrateful bitch,” he said. “You were at death’s door and I saved your life. I offered you the world. A chance to eliminate your rival. A chance to have pleasure and power. And you throw it back in my face? All because you want _love_?” His voice rose to a shout and my entire body went cold.

His expression withered into contempt. “You’re not a warrior at all. You’re nothing more than a pathetic little schoolgirl. I thought you were meant for greatness. But you’re just a drone, like the rest of them. Fit only for slavery. You want to be a slave? Fine, be a slave, then!”

He strode to the door and shouted, “Barton!”

The door opened immediately and Clint stepped inside. “Sir?”

“Barton, I reward those who are loyal to me,” he said. “And my friend, this is your reward for your outstanding service.” 

Clint frowned at him. “Sir?”

“The girl. She’s yours. Use her any way you like. That’s why I spared her. She is my gift to you.”

I stared at him. “Hello? I’m right here, asshole. And I am not a _girl_. I’m the woman who’s going to break your fucking neck.”

Loki went on as if I hadn’t spoken at all. “I know you would have preferred the redhead. She’s a little harder to catch. But I’ll have her eventually and I’ll give her to you as well. But for now…this is an acceptable consolation prize, is it not?”

_Consolation prize_. My body stiffened and flushed hot. Loki’s words had hit their mark precisely, as if they were Clint’s never-miss arrows. And they caused just as much pain. 

“Yes, sir. Very acceptable. Thank you.”

“You sonofabitch!” I shouted. “I’m not a party favor!” I charged at Loki and he waved his hand again, as if shooing a fly. My body veered away as if someone had taken control of my legs and I stumbled, then crashed to the floor.

“You don’t learn, do you?” said Loki. Clint merely looked at me, blank-faced.

From the floor I looked up at Clint and the crazy bastard who had somehow mind-fucked him, and I hated them both with a passion that surprised me. Surprised me – and made me feel strong.

“Are you done, my dear?” said Loki. 

Slowly I rose to my feet, breathing hard. “Oh yeah. I’m done.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina tries to take control of her situation.

“Enjoy her.” Loki walked away and sat down on the loveseat. 

Clint took a step towards me.

“Clint, if you touch me, I swear to God I will kill you,” I said.

“No, you won’t,” he said. He took another step closer. “You love me. Remember that night at Joe’s?”

“Not like this, Clint,” I said. 

“You heard him. You’re mine to use.”

His callous tone made my stomach clench. “But you don’t have to do it. You have a _choice_ , Clint. You don’t have to do as he says.”

He stopped and looked at me. Was there a touch of sadness in his eyes or was that wishful thinking? “I have to obey him.”

“No!” I snapped. “ _Listen_ to me, Clint. I don’t know what he’s done to you, but can’t you fight it? I _know_ you, man. I know you’re not a cruel person.” I wanted to say more, but I forced myself to shut up. I was dangerously close to begging, and I didn’t want to degrade myself in front of Loki.

He looked away from me, towards Loki on the loveseat. My heart sank as I followed his gaze. I was wasting my time. I could talk until I ran out of oxygen and he would still look to Loki for his orders.

The smirk on Loki’s face told me he was enjoying himself immensely. I could still hear his contemptuous remark – _pathetic schoolgirl_ – ringing in my ears. My face burned with rage. I was part of one of the most elite tactical units on the planet. I was highly skilled in hand to hand combat and I could use almost any object as a weapon. Hell, I had once killed an enemy with a pencil. And this tinpot god was treating me like the “entertainment” at a bachelor party. How dare he?

I hated standing still. My body wanted to move, to do _something_. There was a clear path to the door. It had been left wide open, as if to taunt me. Part of me wanted to run for it and part of me wanted to attack Loki. Both were bad ideas, because Loki had already shown me that he could knock me to the ground without even touching me. He could probably do much worse than that if he wanted to. I could defend myself against fists and knives, but how could I fight against magic? 

I couldn’t, of course. So that was it? Was I supposed to just give up and let this monster do whatever he wanted with me? Every fiber of my being cried “NO!” I had to find a way out of this situation. 

_What would Natasha Romanoff do?_ And just like that, the answer came to me. It was as if she were next to me, whispering in my ear: _Loki expects you to cringe and beg and act like a victim. Do the opposite. Do the unexpected_. 

Yes! If I did the unexpected, they would have to adjust to me. I wouldn’t simply be reacting to them. I would take control of the situation. And maybe I could create an opportunity to escape, instead of just waiting for one.

Clint moved in and I grabbed him, spulled him close to me. He let out a startled grunt as I leaned in and kissed him, my hands tightly gripping either side of his head. Slowly his lips parted and I shoved my tongue between them. His grunt turned into a low moan as I deepened the kiss. 

Then, just when he had relaxed a little, I bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood.

“OW!”

I broke away from him and laughed like a crazy woman. His blood was in my mouth, warm and slightly salty. I licked my lips, grinning. He put his hand to his lip and stared at the blood on his fingers. “Damn,” he muttered.

“Well, well. Looks like we have a vampire on our hands.” Loki grinned at us.

Clint’s face flushed and he glared at me. He raised his right arm, muscles flexing, and I knew he was going to hit me. _No, buddy, I don’t think so._

Before he could do anything, I swung at him. The contact of my palm and his cheek rang out like a gunshot. My hand stung with a million hot little needles. Clint sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Oooh!” from Loki. I glanced at him. He was settled comfortably on the little loveseat, arms stretched out across the back of the couch. He wore a broad grin, as if he were watching his favorite TV show. 

The hell with him. He wanted a show, I’d give him one.

Clint grunted again and touched his reddening cheek. He looked at me and for the first time some of the real Clint showed in his expression. He looked bewildered and very unhappy. Was it my imagination or had that weird blue glow in his eyes dimmed a little?

Maybe it was my imagination, because a second later the blue glow was back up to full strength. He gave me a sullen glare. 

“What’s the matter, big man?” I taunted. “Scared of a girl?”

He lunged forward, grabbed my wrist and neatly spun me around. He twisted my arm behind my back and clamped his other hand onto my shoulder. I gasped but made no other sound. He pinned my arm in the center of my back, pushing my wrist upwards. 

I clenched my teeth and took deep hissing breaths. Clint applied a little more pressure to my wrist. A guttural growl tore from my throat. I braced myself for the sound of a bone cracking. 

But it didn’t crack. Clint had a vise-like grip on my arm but he was only using enough force to let me know that he could break it if he wanted to. Time seemed to stop as he held my arm. The only sound was our heavy breathing. Sweat poured down my face and ran into my eyes, stinging. I grimaced against the excruciating pain, and with the effort to keep from crying out. 

Was he waiting for me to say uncle? I was getting close to that point, even though I hated the thought of humiliating myself that way.

I’ll never know if I would have said it, because Loki finally broke the stalemate. “Easy, archer,” he drawled. “No need to break the little bird’s wing.” He chuckled. 

I managed a laugh even though my eyes were watering from the pain in my arm. “That’s right, archer,” I said, panting. “Be sure to listen to your master’s voice.” My voice was quavering.

Clint let go of my arm. “He’s your master too.” 

My arm was a crazy mixture of fire and ice. I turned around, flexing my fingers, taking deep breaths, trying not to show my discomfort. I gave him a broad grin even as tears streamed down my cheeks. “Fuck you,” I said.

“That’s the whole point, my dear,” Loki called. “I do wish you two would get on with it.”

I flashed him my fake smile and said, “All right then. I suppose you want me out of these clothes.”

“That would be nice.”

“Well, I don’t see a stripper pole, so I’ll have to improvise.” I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. “How about some music to set the mood? Maybe ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’ by Def Leppard?”

Loki frowned at me. “Deaf leopard? Are you mad, woman? How can an animal make music?”

“It’s not an animal, it’s a rock group. Don’t they have rock music where you come from?”

Loki gave Clint a _Help me out here_ look. “Music from rocks? What is she talking about?” 

Clint shrugged. One corner of his mouth turned up slightly. 

“I’ll bet Clint has that CD in his collection,” I said. “Right, Clint?”

Clint folded his arms. “Maybe.” That corner of his mouth turned up a little more.

“Can we please get back to the task at hand?” Loki said. “Get busy stripping, woman.” He sounded exasperated and it made me smile. 

“Okay, Mister Grumpy,” I teased. I had knocked Loki off-balance, at least for the moment. He didn’t seem quite so sure of himself now. I liked seeing him that way. _Keep it up_ , I told myself.

I reached for my uniform jacket. I was able to quickly undo the buttons and this told me that my arm was still in working order. It was throbbing but nothing seemed broken. I couldn’t tell if there was soft tissue damage. If I ever got out of here, I would have S.H.I.E.L.D.’s medical team look at it.

If? Scratch that. I _would_ get out of here.

I shed the jacket and the shirt beneath it and sat down on the bed to pull off my boots and socks. I threw them aside and then unzipped my pants. If Loki was expecting a slow striptease, tough fucking shit. I wriggled out of my pants and tossed them aside as well. I sat back on the bed in my white sports bra and plain white cotton briefs, letting my legs fall open. I gave them a warm, inviting smile, as if the three of us were the best of friends.

“If I had known I’d be entertaining gentlemen, I’d have worn something a little more alluring,” I said. “Maybe some black lace. What do you think, boys?”

“You’re quite alluring as it is, my dear,” said Loki. “Gods, you’re lovely. And so feisty, too. I’m halfway in love with you.”

I looked at him and smirked. “So it’s your turn to be the pathetic schoolgirl, eh?”

Loki’s eyes widened slightly and for a moment I thought I had gone too far. But then he smiled. “Touché,” he said.

I turned my attention back to Clint and winked at him. He stood there staring at me as if seeing me for the first time. I slid my hand into my panties and began caressing myself. My eyes locked onto his and I gave him my biggest, most inviting smile. I held up my other hand and crooked my index finger at him, beckoning. 

“C’mon, big boy,” I said. My fingers worked a little faster inside my panties. “Mama’s got something for you.” My breathing quickened. Damn, I was getting wet. 

My performance was having the desired effect. I could see the bulge growing in Clint’s pants. I looked from it back up to his face and licked my lips. “Don’t be shy, baby.”

Clint began shucking his clothes and boots with admirable speed. I smiled and continued to stroke myself as I watched him. Meanwhile, my brain was racing through all my options. 

It didn’t take long, because there weren’t many. I had been stripped of my weapons. I had already tried to go one-on-one with Loki twice, only to be beaten both times. If he had been an ordinary man I might have had a chance to take him in a fight. But he had both magic and Clint on his side. Clint was a formidable opponent. Everyone knew him as this amazing marksman, but he was no slouch at hand to hand combat. I had just barely escaped having my arm broken. If I went up against him a second time I’d need a lot of luck to avoid serious injury.

Okay, so I couldn’t run and I couldn’t fight them in a conventional manner. Maybe fighting them in an _un_ conventional manner would create an opportunity for escape. 

When I realistically looked at the situation, I saw that I probably wasn’t going to get out of this without having to fuck at least one of them. I could accept that. At least with Clint there was a chance for some pleasure. I could close my eyes and pretend that we were lovers. My desire for him could carry me through the experience. 

With Loki…who knew? He was still fully clothed. Maybe I would be lucky and he would only want to watch. I hadn’t been lucky thus far. But if I had to have sex with him, I would try my best to make sure that it happened on _my_ terms.

As I continued to stroke myself I could see their lust taking over. Clint’s desire was obvious. His fully erect cock was bobbing, almost straight up against his belly. And Loki was looking at me the way I looked at a plate of baby back ribs from Smokey’s Rib Joint. He was sporting an impressive bulge in his gray slacks. 

Lust was good. I could work with lust, maybe even turn it to my advantage.

A plan began to form in my mind. If I could get them all hot and bothered, I might be able to control the situation. If they got turned on enough, they could get distracted. Distracted people make mistakes, and mistakes lead to opportunities. 

I needed to stay alert and not give in to lust myself. This was easier said than done when I was so close to the object of my desire.

Clint was completely naked now. As he hurried to the bed I stood up to greet him. I gave him another deep kiss. He was a little hesitant to respond, perhaps remembering what had happened last time. But I didn’t bite him now. Instead I kissed him slowly and tenderly, the way I had wanted to kiss him for so long. 

Oh lord, his lips were so soft. His eyes closed and he moaned softly as his lips parted again for my tongue to enter.

I pulled him close, forgetting all about Loki and the fact that this situation was not one hundred percent consensual. My body didn’t care. Neither did Clint’s. His cock was pressed against my belly, leaving a smear of precome. I reached down and gently gripped it in my fist. He groaned as I stroked my thumb over the cock head.

“Clint,” I whispered. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

His eyes opened and their blue glow startled me. For a moment I was taken out of myself and I froze. Clint used the opportunity to pull down my bra straps. He didn’t bother undoing the front hooks, he just grabbed the garment and yanked on it. The material ripped and hooks tore free as he pulled the bra off me and tossed it aside. I gasped and let go of his cock.

He grabbed my face in one of his big hands and tilted my head up so that I could look into those glowing eyes. His fingers dug into my jaw and I gulped. He stared at me without emotion for several seconds. I didn’t move, remembering what he had done to my arm. But he didn’t squeeze my jaw, only held it. The pressure was firm but not painful. I didn’t even dare to breathe as we looked at each other. 

Then the pressure eased and Clint let go of my jaw. I relaxed but before I could move Clint scooped me up in his arms and threw me over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. The move happened so quickly it made me dizzy. He moved to the bed and dumped me onto it. I immediately tried to sit up but he shoved me back down. He grabbed my wrists and dragged my body up the bed. 

I remembered the chains on the headboard and in a flash understood what he meant to do. I struggled and kicked, but suddenly Loki appeared at the side of the bed and grabbed my left arm. Clint’s naked body fell on top of mine, pinning me to the mattress as he and Loki worked together to secure the leather cuff around my wrist. It was as if they had planned this.

“You fucking bastards! Let go of me! LET GO!” I thrashed, kicked and cursed, trying to claw at them with my free hand, but I was no match for their combined strength. I bucked my body upward, trying to dislodge Clint, but I was trapped underneath him. In seconds my left hand was secured.

In the blink of an eye Loki was at the right side of the bed. I didn’t see him move and had no idea how he had gotten there. I struggled, kicked, flailed. My right hand clawed at Clint’s neck. I left a couple of scratches that drew blood but he didn’t even seem to notice. He seized my right arm and straightened it.

Working together, Loki and Clint managed to cuff my right wrist. Now I was chained to the headboard, nude except for my panties. 

Just like that, my control was gone. Maybe I had never had it in the first place.


End file.
